MENOUS Noël
by Shinrin
Summary: C'est la période des cadeaux alors j'ai pas pu résister... Scène à insérer dans Menous... Sauf que la présentation plante... Mpb, heeelp!


Pairings : (sur l'air de Mon beau sapin) Mes Maraudeeeurs, rois de Hogwaaaarts, que j'aime vos histoiiiireuh... Quand vient l'hiver, Grida Peter, James et Lily, Moony Paddie... Mes Maraudeurs, rois de Hogwaaaarts, que j'aime vos histoireeuuuuh...  
  
Disclaimer : (sur l'air de Petit Papa Noël) Maaaaaadame Joan K Rooowling.... Quand tu deeeescendras du cieeeel.... Aaaaavec tes persos par milliers.... N'oublie paaaas mon petit soulieeeer.... Il me tarde tant que le jour se lèèveeee, pour voir si tu m'as apportéééé... Le petit Remus que j'ai vuuuuu en rêveuh et que je t'aiii commandé... (Hein ? Comment ? JK Rowling ne livre pas à domicile ? Maiiieuh !!)  
  
Bon j'arrête de vous casser les oreilles.... Voilà, c'est une histoire à insérer entre Décembre et Janvier de Menous...  
  
Avertissements : Sirius devrait se calmer, il se passe rien de bien passionnant au niveau de l'intrigue et c'est tout court, mais j'avais envie de faire des cadeaux à tout le monde ! Enjoy !  
  
Remerciements à On a tout essayé, à mes s?urs et à ma maman pour les idées !  
  
MENOUS  
  
Noël  
  
Rachel aimait la période de Noël, à Hogwarts. Elle avait passé de nombreuses années à l'école pour les fêtes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en lasser.  
  
Il y avait les décorations, évidemment, toutes d'or et de rouge et de vert. Il y avait les chants de Noël ici et là. Et les objets enchantés. Les sourires sur les visages des gens qu'elle croisait. Il y avait les cadeaux qui étaient échangés et les sucreries partout, sucres d'orges, bonhommes en pains d'épice, sucettes baveuses et caramels crieurs.  
  
Il régnait dans Hogwarts une atmosphère qu'on ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs.  
  
Mais ce qui plaisait le plus à Rachel, lorsqu'arrivait le 25 Décembre, c'était que la majorité des élèves avaient déserté le château pour se rendre dans leurs familles. Les fantômes pouvaient s'installer dans les salles de classes à n'importe quel moment, sans être dérangés par un troisième année voulant de l'aide pour son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Tranquillité bénie. De plus, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'on la prie de quitter une salle parce qu'un cours était sur le point de commencer.  
  
Rachel était donc assise à un bureau de sa salle préférée, la grande pièce du deuxième étage qui avait servi, à son époque, à donner les cours d'Enchantements. La salle de classe était décorée aux couleurs de Ravenclaw, toute en bleue et bronze, et les corbeaux sculptés sur les murs battaient parfois des ailes d'un air digne. Tout dans la pièce était calme ; on entendait à peine les bruits de chants de Noël venant du couloir.  
  
Avec un petit soupir de bonheur, Rachel tourna la page du livre qu'elle tenait en face d'elle. C'était un petit tour qu'elle avait appris il y avait quelques siècles : elle pouvait à loisir toucher les pages des grimoires et donc étudier davantage. Ainsi, elle maintenait sa réputation : la Dame Grise était et resterait le fantôme le plus cultivé de tout Hogwarts.  
  
Elle était au milieu d'un paragraphe sur une incantation pour tailler les ongles en pointe lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit.  
  
Un peu mécontente, elle leva la tête pour voir qui avait décidé de perturber le calme de la pièce.  
  
Les deux garçons étaient de Gryffondor ; elle retînt un murmure d'impatience. Evidemment ! Il n'y avait que des Gryffondors pour ne pas se demander s'ils dérangeaient !... Et elle ne pouvait pas les mettre à la porte ; elle avait des manières, contrairement à ces jeunes.  
  
Elle leur jeta un regard pour leur signifier son mécontentement, mais ils ne l'avaient même pas remarquée. L'un d'eux, avec des cheveux noirs qui effleuraient ses épaules, était occupé à allumer un feu dans la cheminée. L'autre déposait au sol les paquets qu'il tenait. Quand la lueur chaude du feu éclaira son visage, Rachel sentit son énervement retomber.  
  
Elle reconnaissait le jeune homme ; elle l'avait aperçu des dizaines de fois à la bibliothèque, concentré au-dessus d'un ouvrage. Elle avait été assez surprise mais satisfaite de voir un Gryffondor consacrant du temps à des activités intellectuelles.  
  
Et puis il avait un petit quelque chose d'intriguant, qui avait donné envie à Rachel de découvrir pourquoi il avait l'air si vulnérable, pourquoi ses yeux couleur de miel fuyaient les regards, pourquoi les cheveux marrons semblaient mêlés d'argent. Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à la Dame Grise pour comprendre que le garçon était atteint de lycanthropie. Pauvre petit...  
  
Elle lui envoya un sourire plein de compassion, qu'il ne vit pas. Il s'était laissé tomber à terre, sur le tapis devant la cheminée.  
  
Et l'autre garçon s'était allongé près de lui, sourire aux lèvres. Ses mains étaient parties courir sur le corps à côté du sien, et il s'était penché pour mordiller son cou.  
  
Rachel leva un sourcil surpris. Ca, c'était nouveau ; les m?urs changeaient vraiment très vite, dans cette école.  
  
Si le jeune loup-garou n'avait pas eu l'air si heureux en cet instant, Rachel les aurait gentiment priés de quitter la salle et de retourner à leur dortoir pour poursuivre leur petite cession. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher le bonheur du jeune homme ; avec sa maladie, sa vie ne devait pas être très joyeuse tous les jours. Il méritait bien un peu d'amour, surtout le jour de Noël...  
  
Elle se força à retourner son attention sur son livre.  
  
Mais quand, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons commencèrent à parler, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation. C'était une mauvaise habitude dont elle n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser, et qui s'était parfois révélée très utile : on apprenait parfois beaucoup en ayant une oreille qui traîne.  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs était en appui sur ses coudes, et quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage.  
  
-Je maintiens qu'on serait mieux aux dortoirs. Ce tapis est une horreur pour le dos.  
  
Rachel était tout à fait d'accord. Même à son époque, le tapis était un peu rêche et dur, et il n'avait jamais été remplacé.  
  
Le loup-garou soupira.  
  
-On ne peut pas aller dans les dortoirs... Pas tant que Peter y est...  
  
-C'est profondément injuste...  
  
-Sirius... C'est son cadeau de Noël... Une soirée avec Grida, en toute tranquillité.... Ca lui a fait plaisir quand James lui a annoncé ça...  
  
-Ouais, il s'est pas cassé pour le cadeau de Peter, tiens... Dire que *je* lui ai acheté un Compas Compteur...  
  
Rachel regarda le dénommé Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. En regardant attentivement, elle retrouva sur le visage du jeune homme des traits que l'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs. Nez droit, air fier et sûr de lui, yeux gris qui vous clouaient sur place. Rachel cligna des yeux : un Black ? Puis elle se rappela : quelques années plus tôt, un Black avait été envoyé à Gryffondor...  
  
Lorsqu'elle avait appris ça, comme tous les autres, elle s'était demandée pourquoi le Choixpeau avait fait cela ; maintenant, elle avait sa réponse. Chaque fois que le jeune homme avait parlé, il avait fait de petits commentaires critiques dignes d'un Black ; mais en même temps, une étincelle s'était allumée dans ses yeux qui indiquait que tout ça n'était que de l'humour.  
  
Les deux garçons avaient commencé à ouvrir les paquets qu'ils avaient apportés. Des lambeaux de papier cadeau traînaient ici et là : à côté du jeune Black trônaient une balle pour chien en plastique rose, des accessoires de moto et une bouteille de Firewiskey qu'il venait apparemment de commencer ; un livre à couverture brune était posé sur les genoux du loup-garou. Le jeune homme feuilleta les pages multicolores, s'arrêta sur une feuille d'un violet pastel, et en déchira un coin qu'il se mit à mâchonner avec un sourire.  
  
De son vivant, Rachel adorait ces livres de gourmets : la couverture était faite de chocolat noir, et chacune des pages avait une saveur propre, que l'on pouvait goûter à loisir. C'étaient ces livres qui avaient donné à Bertie Botts l'idée de ses dragées aux mille saveurs.  
  
Le loup-garou avait attrapé un cadeau de petite taille, emballé dans un éclatant papier rouge.  
  
-C'est le cadeau de James, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Le jeune Sirius Black hocha la tête.  
  
-Je l'ai aidé à faire son choix... Pour ce genre de cadeaux, il faut l'avis d'un expert...  
  
Le papier rouge atterrit par terre, révélant une petite boîte de carton. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit avec précaution, et sourit.  
  
-Du thé de chez Tastea's... !  
  
-Eh ! Tu connais Prongs et sa philosophie : 'on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne' !  
  
-Pourquoi avait-il besoin de tes précieux conseils d'expert pour choisir du thé ?  
  
-Le parfum...  
  
Le jeune homme brun haussa un sourcil interrogatif ; sa curiosité, comme celle de Rachel, avait été piquée au vif. Il approcha la boîte de ses narines et inspira prudemment, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur l'odeur.  
  
-Je... Je ne reconnais pas... C'est du thé vert, mais je ne vois pas à quoi il pourrait être parfumé... Il y a... Une odeur un peu étrange... Musquée... Sauvage presque...  
  
Il passa les doigts entre les petits fragments d'herbes sèches, puis rouvrit les eux et regarda le jeune homme en face de lui en attendant une explication ; mais Sirius ne répondit rien.  
  
Avec un soupçon d'impatience, Rachel attendit que le loup-garou se souvienne que le parfum des thés de chez Tastea's était toujours inscrit au- dessous de la boîte.  
  
Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent d'un coup et il eut l'air d'hésiter entre éclater de rire et se jeter sur son compagnon pour lui arracher la tête. Il décida apparemment de s'en tenir à la première possibilité.  
  
-Tu sais, Paddie, j'aurais pu me douter que tu avais aidé James dans son choix de cadeau sans que tu ne dises rien...  
  
-Ah oui ?  
  
-James n'a pas vraiment pour habitude d'offrir des aphrodisiaques à ses meilleurs amis...  
  
Le sourire du jeune Black s'élargit.  
  
-En fait, c'est un échange de bons procédés... Moi, je lui ai offert un cadeau qui devrait ravir Lily...  
  
Rachel se sentit vaguement déçue qu'il ne donne pas plus de détails. Et le loup-garou aurait pu insister un peu ! Mais non, le jeune homme était retourné à ses paquets... En ce moment, il en avait attrapé un d'un gris argenté, fermé d'un fin ruban noir. Sirius eut l'air assez fier de lui.  
  
-Celui-là, c'est de ma part ! Les meilleurs pour la fin, hein ?  
  
-Après le thé, je préfère réserver mon jugement...  
  
Mais Rachel pouvait lire son bonheur sur son visage.  
  
-Puisque tu as du lire les trois quarts des livres de la bibliothèque, j'ai décidé d'innover un peu... Cette année, on fait dans le moldu...  
  
Le paquet contenait deux livres ; le loup garou prit le premier avec un air émerveillé.  
  
-Les fleurs du mal...  
  
-D'après la description sur le catalogue, je me suis dit que ça devrait te plaire. Ce sont des poèmes et...  
  
Mais Sirius n'épilogua pas, parce que l'autre jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas : il feuilletait les pages d'un air lointain.  
  
Rachel devait reconnaître que le livre était bien choisi. Au cours des siècles, elle avait eu l'occasion de lire quelques livres moldus, dont certains rédigés par Baudelaire. Les fleurs de mal était l'un des plus réussis.  
  
Après quelques minutes, le loup-garou s'intéressa au deuxième livre. Il fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Je ne connais pas celui-ci... C'est encore des poèmes ?  
  
Black se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire ; Rachel trouva ça extrêmement suspect.  
  
-C'est en quelle langue ?... Kama... Sutra... Ca ne sonne pas anglais...  
  
Puis le jeune homme ouvrit le livre, haussa un sourcil et ses joues se nappèrent de rose. Cette fois, Black craqua et s'effondra au sol en se tenant les côtes.  
  
Rachel retînt un nouveau grognement à propos des m?urs de la jeunesse, de nos jours.  
  
Pendant que le loup-garou feuilletait le livre, grimaçant ou faisant pivoter l'ouvrage de temps à autres, l'autre jeune homme réussit à se calmer. Il se mit à fouiller fébrilement parmi les papiers cadeaux qui jonchaient le sol.  
  
-Eeeeh, Moony... ! Où est ton cadeau pour moi ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus...  
  
Le jeune homme brun reposa le livre et tira de derrière son dos un paquet ovale décoré de rubans violets. Il regarda un moment le cadeau d'un air hésitant, puis finit par le reposer derrière lui.  
  
-Je comptais te l'offrir, mais je crois que finalement, je vais le garder et t'offrir la page 96 à la place...  
  
Sirius fronça les sourcils ; il y avait dans ses yeux de l'incrédulité et une certaine panique.  
  
-Ehhhh !!? Je veux mon cadeau !!  
  
Mais l'autre continuait ses réflexions à voix haute, en faisant exprès de l'ignorer.  
  
-Ce serait avantageux, tout compte fait, ça ne me coûterait pas une Mornille...  
  
Sirius se jeta en avant pour essayer d'attraper le paquet, mais le loup n'eut aucun mal à le repousser et à l'envoyer atterrir en arrière. La tête de Black s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du livre ouvert.  
  
Un sourire étrange passa sur son visage et il se lécha les lèvres.  
  
-Finalement, je suis d'accord pour la page 96...  
  
Il se jeta à nouveau sur le garçon, avec d'autres intentions toutefois.  
  
Rachel leva les yeux au ciel. Et voilà ! Elle ne pourrait plus du tout se concentrer, maintenant ! Pas avec deux adolescents en train de.... de s'occuper à deux mètres.  
  
D'un geste rageur, elle attrapa le grimoire ouvert devant elle, traversa la pièce et sortit dans le couloir en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Mais évidemment, les deux garçons n'avaient même pas dû remarquer quoi que ce soit.  
  
Elle réfléchit rapidement : où pourrait-elle s'installer pour continuer sa lecture ?  
  
Il lui fallait un endroit tranquille et confortable, où peu de gens se rendaient. Un endroit qui ne soit pas trop loin d'ici, si possible, parce que mobiliser de l'énergie pour pouvoir porter le grimoire commençait à la fatiguer.  
  
La solution s'imposa d'elle-même : la tour qui servait aux cours d'Astronomie ! Ca serait parfait ; il n'y avait jamais personne là-bas, l'entrée de la tour était à quelques minutes d'ici, et la salle principale était confortable, avec de beaux panneaux de bois sur les murs et de petites bougies rouges sur les tables.  
  
Elle commençait déjà à oublier l'incident avec les deux garçons quand elle arriva au pied de l'escalier menant à la salle d'Astronomie. En chantonnant presque, elle monta vers la salle.  
  
Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas dans la pièce que ce qui ressemblait fort à un joueur de Quidditch miniature poursuivant un Vif d'Or minuscule passa sous son nez. La surprise passée, Rachel sentit monter en elle une exaspération incroyable ; le petit joueur de Quidditch portait les couleurs de Gryffondor.  
  
En serrant les poings, elle suivit des yeux le minuscule bonhomme ; il fila droit vers une des plates-formes supérieures, qui donnaient sur le gigantesque télescope. Sur la plate-forme se tenaient une jeune fille rousse enveloppée dans un gros manteau d'hiver, et un garçon aux cheveux en bataille.  
  
Rachel aurait pu se mettre à hurler : les Gryffondors avaient-ils tous prévus de la rendre folle ? Etait-ce la nouvelle mode dans cette maison d'idiots ?  
  
Elle tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner, mais une phrase la fit stopper net. Le garçon venait de parler.  
  
-Lily ! Regarde ! C'est Sirius qui me l'offre ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
  
Rachel se retourna, tous les sens en alerte. La jeune fille ne pouvait être que la Lily dont le jeune Black avait parlé. Avec un sourire, Rachel décida de se rapprocher un peu plus : elle découvrirait bien ce que Black avait offert au garçon, et qui devait faire tellement plaisir à la jeune fille.  
  
Il y eut un silence, un bruit sec, et soudain, un petit bout de tissu rouge tomba de la plate-forme et atterrit aux pieds de Rachel.  
  
-J'en dis que je ne veux plus voir ce crétin de Black à moins de dix mètres de moi...  
  
Et vu le ton froid de la jeune fille, elle était sérieuse.  
  
-Tu veux dire que... Ca ne te plaît pas ?! Mais... Enfin... C'était... C'était pour rire, tu sais...  
  
On entendit un petit soupir d'impatience.  
  
-Je ne peux pas dire que ça ne me plaît pas mais... Cet idiot t'achète un string et ne se débrouille même pas pour que tu le portes !  
  
-Hum.... Ma jolie Lily se dévergonde... Je crois que tu as raison, Sirius ne va plus avoir le droit de t'approcher, je suis sûr qu'il a mauvaise influence...  
  
Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.  
  
Rachel eut un petit sourire ; elle savait quel cadeau Sirius avait offert, il n'y avait plus rien qui la retenait ici... Plus rien... Oui mais... Le garçon avait apparemment sorti un nouveau cadeau. Elle hésita ; la curiosité était un vilain défaut, on le lui avait souvent répété... Oui mais... Oh, et puis zut à la fin, elle pouvait bien rester là à les écouter ouvrir leurs paquets !  
  
-Bon, eh bien maintenant qu'on s'est occupés de ma garde-robe, il serait temps de voir la tienne.... Tadaaaaa !  
  
Il y eut des froissements de papier et un murmure d'émerveillement.  
  
-Je l'avais déjà vue, et pourtant je trouve cette robe toujours aussi magnifique... Merci...  
  
Rachel devinait, en écoutant le ton de la voix de la jeune fille, qu'elle devait faire un sourire éclatant. Elle aurait aimé voir la robe ; d'en bas, elle n'apercevait qu'un bout de tissu d'un beau vert émeraude.  
  
Il y eut un nouveau temps de silence, pendant que le couple échangeait un baiser. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, et Rachel entendit le garçon souffler :  
  
-Tu ne veux pas l'essayer... ?  
  
La jeune fille eut un petit rire.  
  
-Eh bien en général, je ne fais pas de séances d'essayage quand il fait -10 degrés...  
  
-Allons.... Il ne fait pas -10 degrés... -5, à peine...  
  
-Toi, ça ne te dérange pas, tu es habitué... A force de faire l'idiot sur un balai...  
  
Maintenant qu'ils en parlaient, Rachel s'aperçut qu'un peu de vapeur s'échappait de leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils parlaient. Il devait faire très froid dans la tour... Ce qui expliquait le manteau que portait la jeune fille. Rachel avait pensé que Lily était très frileuse.  
  
Rachel sourit : c'était un des avantages à être un fantômes. On n'était plus du tout affecté par les variations de températures.  
  
Restait quand même une inconnue : pourquoi faisait-il si froid ? Même si les salles d'astronomie étaient situées dans une tour, elles avaient toujours été bien chauffées, autant qu'elle s'en souvenait.  
  
Lily lui fournit la réponse presque aussitôt.  
  
-On pourrait fermer, tu sais, James... Je crois qu'on a assez profité des étoiles pour ce soir.  
  
-Mais ce serait moins romantique... Non, j'ai quelque chose de mieux : tadaaaaaaaaa !  
  
Tout en grimaçant devant le manque d'originalité du jeune homme, Rachel leva les yeux vers le plafond.  
  
La vue était magique. Les deux élèves avaient ouverts les pans de plafond pour laisser apparaître le ciel étoilé. Des milliers de petites gouttes argentées brillaient au-dessus d'eux. Le garçon avait raison : c'était romantique. C'aurait été un crime de fermer les panneaux et de faire disparaître un tel tableau.  
  
Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille était en train d'ouvrir le nouveau cadeau.  
  
-... une écharpe ? Mais... On a les écharpes de l'école... Et en tant que préfète, je dois les porter...  
  
-Ah, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle écharpe, ma tigresse ! D'abord, c'est moi qui te l'offre, ensuite, tu notes qu'elle est assortie à la robe et enfin...  
  
Rachel vit le garçon se pencher en avant pour passer l'écharpe de soie autour du cou de Lily.  
  
-...elle vient de chez Dahud.  
  
Rachel entendit la jeune fille pousser un petit cri de surprise, et retirer l'écharpe pour l'examiner.  
  
-C'est... C'est un sort de Réchauffement, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Mhmh... Ils en mettent sur tous leurs articles, je crois. Avec ça, tu es parée contre le froid ! Tu vas pouvoir venir faire une petite virée en balai près du lac !  
  
Il y eut le bruit sonore d'un baiser sur une joue.  
  
-Merci...  
  
-De rien. Le vert te va incroyablement bien... Ca fait ressortir tes yeux...  
  
Encore un petit temps de silence ; ils restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre, fixant les étoiles. La tête de Lily était bien calée dans le cou jeune homme. James lui frictionnait doucement Les bras, sans doute pour la réchauffer un peu.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, le minuscule joueur de Quidditch passa à quelques centimètres d'eux. Le garçon l'attrapa au vol, d'un geste sûr et précis. Le petit personnage devait être une confiserie, parce qu'il en détacha un bout qu'il tendit à Lily avec un sourire.  
  
-J'adore les cadeaux de Peter : c'est toujours à manger ou à boire, ça ne change jamais... Mais il a vraiment un don pour trouver les trucs les plus géniaux du magasin !  
  
Rachel les écouta mâchonner la sucrerie pendant quelques minutes, et finit par se dire que si les deux élèves restaient aussi calmes, elle pouvait parfaitement s'installer ici pour étudier. Elle posa le grimoire sur un bureau et prit place sur une petite chaise de bois.  
  
Bien... Où s'était-elle arrêtée la dernière fois ? Ah oui, les ongles en pointes...  
  
Le grimoire dressait ensuite l'historique de l'apparition de tous les sorts relatifs à l'entretien des ongles. Il y en avait en quantité impressionnante ; il y en avait deux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas étonnant de trouver autant de sorts dans cette catégorie : beaucoup de sorcières et même de sorciers soignaient leur apparence, et les ongles, s'ils avaient été considérés comme un détail, n'étaient pas pour autant complètement inintéressants. Il y avait un code traduisant différents messages selon la couleur ou la forme que l'on employait, il y avait la gravure sur ongle, mais aussi le recours aux ongles comme moyen de défense, pour griffer ou empoisonner...  
  
Rachel était au milieu de l'histoire de Mars Snail quand les amoureux recommencèrent à parler. La voix de la jeune fille s'éleva au milieu de la pièce silencieuse. Elle pointait quelque chose dans le ciel.  
  
-Une étoile filante...  
  
-Oui... C'est joli...  
  
La jeune fille se redressa pour fixer le garçon droit dans les yeux. Finalement, on entendit un soupir, et elle expliqua avec une patience toute féminine :  
  
-James... Chez les Moldus, quand on voit une étoile filante, on a le droit de faire un v?u.  
  
-Oh... Mhhh... Mon v?u a déjà été exaucé...  
  
Il y eut un petit rire flûté.  
  
-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose dont tu aies envie, non ?... Je te préviens, si tu ne fais pas de v?u, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger...  
  
-D'accord, ça va.... Aloooors... Je souhaite que t...  
  
-Non, non, non ! Si tu dis ton souhait à voix haute, il ne se réalisera pas...  
  
-Ah. Merci de me prévenir. Tu me sauves la vie...  
  
-...Comme d'... Eh... ! Qu'est-ce que... ? James ! Non, il fait beaucoup trop froid ! Je suis déjà gelée !  
  
-Mais... Tu as l'écharpe et... Je vais te réchauffer, tu vas voir...  
  
Apparemment le garçon faisait un radiateur humain acceptable, parce que Rachel n'entendit plus qu'une succession de rires étouffés et de petits bruits mouillés. Et un soupir.  
  
Au deuxième soupir, elle releva la tête de son grimoire.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les bruits étaient impossibles à ignorer, et Rachel se résigna à ramasser son grimoire. Elle ne pourrait apparemment pas étudier aujourd'hui. Elle descendit l'escalier en soupirant. Elle n'avait même plus la force de s'énerver. A près tout, on n'y pouvait rien quand tout s'acharnait à vous déconcentrer...  
  
Elle passa déposer son grimoire à la bibliothèque, puis se laissa flotter jusqu'au Hall.  
  
Il y avait des décorations de Noël sur chaque mur, rouge et vert et or, et la lumière chaude des bougies. Les quelques élèves restés à Hogwarts pour les vacances se massaient vers la Grande Salle, piochaient dans les bocaux de friandises déposés sur les tables. Dumbledore surveillait la scène d'un air bienveillant. On ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu dans les couloirs de l'école ces derniers temps ; il avait beaucoup à faire avec ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Et pourtant, il avait pris un jour de repos. Un jour de trêve.  
  
Rachel s'avança dans la salle, salua quelques élèves de sa maison, les félicitant au passage pour les points qu'ils avaient amenés à Ravenclaw depuis le début du mois. Les plus jeunes insistèrent pour lui chanter un cantique de Noël.  
  
Dehors, les étoiles brillaient.  
  
FIN  
  
Note : Cette histoire était racontée par le fantôme des Ravenclaw, la Dame Grise. J'ai décidé de l'appeler Rachel parce que, d'une part, j'aime bien ce prénom, et que, en plus, une des commerciales qui s'est occupée de moi pendant mon stage s'appelait comme ça !  
  
Voilà ! Joyeux Noël à tous !  
  
Et si vous voulez un peu plus de lecture de Noël, je vous conseille d'aller lire The Gift, par Madilayn ! 


End file.
